Electronic parts and chips are tested during production or subsequent to their production. Automatic test equipment (ATE) can be used, for example, to subject chips or electronic parts to marginal tests, parameter tests, or function tests. Here, the ATE must have a device under test (DUT), adjusted to the contacting devices.
Further, it has been found, among other things, that errors at parts occur at an early phase of the use of the parts. Therefore, a burn-in test is performed for some electronic parts. This way it can be achieved that the probability for an error during the use of an electronic part in a device is reduced.
The requirements set for test methods increase the production costs. Therefore, a quick, cost-effective, and robust testing device is desired.